The Very Odd Day
by Dark-Magic-Shine
Summary: WHat happens when Hogwarts goes crazy and Harry thinks things.. Whats wrong with Ron and why is Buffy and Fluffy here.... can they save the world? -One Shot- please read and review.....


**Ok this one is call " The Very Odd Day" I hope you like it! Its a one shot **

**DC- I dont own anything but my mind ok what little of it that I use!**

**Walking In The Hall**

Harry was walking alone in the hall. Nothing to do, nothing to see and no one to talk to. Everyone seemed to be gone. Nowhere to be found. Harry thought that they must be sleeping, eating or outside.

He made it to the first marble landing. When he heard a funny noise coming from a broom closet. He walked over to it and put his ear to the door. This is what he heard "Oh stop It." said a girls voice "But Im your brother." Said a boys voice.

Harry backed away eyes wide and a sick look on his face. " I cant believe what I just heard." Harry went back to the door and ounce again put his ear to it. "Hey will you two leave some for me. You two never share, always leave me out I want some." said another girls voice. "Oh all right come here." Said the boy' s voice.

"Ouch! Stop poking me with that thing and put it away." said the second girls voice again.

"Ok thats it." With that Harry opened the door and saw three Ravenclaw' s having a tea party. The boy and the first girl had all the food, and tea, in front of them and the boy was poking the second girl with fork with some ham on it.

"Can we help you?" asked the boy. Harry was looking very dumb, "Err...No I was just thinking ...I heard odd things...Im going to leave now." with that, he slammed the doors and put a lock spell on it.

Harry went walking on down the stairs still not seeing any one. Then he heard a scream. He turned around to see a purple cow on its hind legs dressed as a cheerleader. "Oh no! Oh no! My two fears are, one: A purple cow! Two: A cheerleader!" Harry cried in a low voice.

You see Harry is scared of purple cows, because Fred had sent a purple cow on him over the summer. The cow would not leave him alone until he gave it his pants and t-shirt.

The cheerleader was because he had a dream that a cheerleader came up and started dancing in front of him then turned to a lion and a pikachu like thing. Then it ate all of his clothes. Then it turned back, and made him go all day at Hogwarts naked.

The purple cow/cheerleader looked at him. Orange steam blew out of its noise. Then it started cheering, "Give me an R! Give me a U! Give me an N! Give me an F! Give me an O! Give me an R! Give me a Y! Give me an O! Give me a U! Give me an R! Give me an L! Give me an I! Give me an F! Give me an E! Put it together and what do you get?" The cow cheered.

"Err...˜Run For Your Life?" Harry asked, putting the letters together to sound right, and make words.

"Thats right!" She said getting on all fours, and charging at Harry.

The cow was almost at Harry, but it stopped and fell to the floor. "What the Bloody Hell just happened?" Harry asked himself, looking at the cow. "Are you ok Harry?"

Harry looked up to see Ron standing there with a crow bar. "Oh hi Ron! What are you doing here? Have you seen Hermione? I cant find any one!" Harry said. He was happy to see a friend. His best friend.

" Hermione is in the Great Hall." Ron said, his voice a little different like a robot.

"Err...ok then." Harry said.

"Lets go then!" Ron exclaimed.

So they started walking off again, when a monkey jumped out of nowhere. It was dressed in red, and had a little red bow. In one hand was a Banana, and in the other a brain. They stood there, not saying anything then the monkey started singing.

" The monkey has the brain, the monkey has the brain. Oh yes the monkey had the brain. If you don't run, I will throw my poop at you! My poop at you! My poop at you! If you don't run I will throw my poop at you..."

Harry looked at Ron, but Ron just stood there looking off into space.

"I am going to through poop at you now! But first I love pie! Pie loves me! We are just one happy pie eaters! With a fork, and a spoon of ice cream too! Why wont you say I love... pie?"

(For that song use the Barney theme song)

Harry grabbed Ron by the arm, and started running off. They ran down more stairs and corridors, and this not, and whatnot. After a while Ron stopped and looked at Harry. Ron still had the crow bar his hand. "We are to go to the Great Hall Harry. This is not the way Harry. Lets go to the Great Hall Harry." Rom said bringing the crow bar up.

"Ron put the crow bar down." Harry exclaimed, looking at Ron with a scared look on his face.

Ron didn't listen; he was still bringing the crow bar up. "Lets go to the Great Hall Harry now!" Ron said.

"Your not Ron. Who are you?" Harry asked, with narrow eyes

Ron started laughing. He had the crow bar over his head ready to strike at Harry. Ron brought the crow bar down. He was about to hit Harry when someone yelled "Stupefy"

Ron fell to the ground, and was hit with his own crow bar.

"Are you ok?" the girl asked

"Well, lets see I heard odd things, almost chased a cheerleading cow, almost had poop thrown at me, and I think my best friend tried to kill me. Yeah Im fine, just fine." Harry said counting on his fingers on every thing that had just happened.

"Right now Im Buffy the Helper." the girl, named Buffy, said

(LoL its like Buffy the vampire slayer)

"Ok what is happening here?"

"Its the Madness Mouth. It makes everything different and odd. It makes strange things happen and strange people to come. Now lets get to the Great Hall. I think that is where the mouth has opened. That why your friend wanted to take you there." Buffy explained

"Ok lets go then."

With that Harry and Buffy started walking. Then out of nowhere Ron jumped at Harry, and hit him with the crow bar, and then he hit Buffy. "Come to me my friends." Ron said with a grin on his face.

The purple cow, cheerleader thing, and the monkey came to Ron. "Yes master..." They said together.

But before Ron and Harry could say any thing Harry and Buffy got up. Harry looked at Buffy with wide eyes " Kikyo... what are you doing here?" Harry asked. "Inuyasha..." Buffy said

Harry pulled Buffy into a hug. " Kikyo what are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha I love you. Im sorry for every thing I did."

"Kikyo."

"Inuyasha."

With that the kissed. So really Harry just kissed Buffy.

"Master what is wrong with them?"

"They think they are someone else." Rom said

Harry looked up at Ron " Kikyo look its Naraku."

Harry pushed Kikyo behind him. Then jumped into the air and yelled "Iron Reaves Soul Stealer" Harry brought his nails down Ron's face putting cuts on his face.

"Inuyasha, he's strong." Buffy said

"I cant take this." Ron said. He hit them with the crow bar again. This time when they got up, they were back to themselves. "What happened? And why is my lip stick on your face?" Buffy asked.

"I have no clue." Harry said whipping his lips.

"You two were kissing." Ron said, with a small simile

"What!" They yelled together.

" K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes a baby in a--" Started the monkey before Ron looked at it.

Harry and Buffy looked at each other, and ran. Sadly they were running the wrong way that the needed to go. After three minutes of running, they stopped to catch their breath.

"This is bad! If we don't hurry I think it may be open for ever." Buffy said, looking at a watch that was floating in the air.

"I cant believe I kissed you."

"We need to get to the Great Hall and where are we?"

"The 3rd corridor."

"We need help."

"Thats it! The 3rd corridor."

"What about it?"

"Fluffy!"

Harry ran to the door and opened it. One of the dogs heads came out, and tried to eat him.

"Come and get me Fluffy! Come on!" Fluffy started to break the wall, trying to get to Harry. After a minute Fluffy was out and was looking down at Harry. All three set of its teeth showing. Then Harry took out the flute that Hagrid had given him in his first year.

"Never go any where with out it!" He started playing it and Fluffy fell to the ground, almost sleeping. Harry gave Buffy the flute and told her to keep playing.

Harry took out a watch that was on a string and started swinging it back and forward. Fluffyâ€™ s eyes followed it. "You are a good dog. You only listen to Buffy and me. We are your masters." Fluffy still followed the watch.

"Sit."

Fluffy got up and sat down on the ground with its tail wagging. "Good boy."

"Lay down."

Fluffy lay down. Harry and Buffy got on. Buffy stopped playing the flute and gave it back to Harry.

"Go to the Great Hall Fluffy." Buffy said

The dog started walking to the Great Hall. Then Fluffy stopped. They had made it to the Great Hall. Fluffy started showing its teeth at something. Harry climbed to the heads to see why. Standing there was a three-headed bird.

It was green and gray, and had three heads in the shape of beaks.

Harry and Buffy jumped off of Fluffy.

"Get that bird!" They yelled together.

The bird and the dog ran at each other. Fluffy hit the bird in the face taking it to the ground. The bird took its beak and bit a Fluffy's leg. Fluffy stepped back in pain. Then he jumped at the bird landing on its back. Fluffy bit down on the birdâ€™s neck. The bird squawked in pain, and brought up a wing and hit Fluffy off of it. Fluffy fell to the ground.

The bird jumped on top of Fluffy and started biting him. Then Fluffy rolled over. The bird was crushed. Fluffy started walking away when the bird bit Fluffy in the back leg. Blood came out and went into his fur. Fluffy turned around and bit the bird in the neck hard. The bird died.

"Good Boy Fluffy!!!" Harry said

Harry opened the door to the Great Hall, and walked inside. In the middle of the room was a hole, and from the hole came light. It was all different kinds of colors.

"What are we going to do? How are we going to stop it?" Harry asked.

"There is only one way." Buffy replied

" What is that? What do I have to do to get my friends back? To get everyone back?" Harry asked.

"One of us has to jump in the hole." Buffy said simply.

"What! No! There has to be a different way!" Harry exclaimed.

"Im sorry Harry, but I must jump. I don't belong here." Buffy said calmly. "I'll jump, because you are still needed. You have to take Voldemort down Harry." Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I wont let you jump Buffy." Harry said sternly.

"Harry you have to stop Voldemort. Not just for Hogwarts but for the whole world. For all of man kind for your family and mine." Buffy said.

" Wait don't jump for my family. I have no family." Harry said.

"That is where you are wrong Harry." Buffy said with a smile. "The Weasley s are your family. The teachers and your friends they are your family. Blood means nothing Harry."

"Buffy..." Harry had tears running down his face now.

"Good bye Harry." She said.

"Bye Buffy." Harry whispered.

Buffy started running off to the middle of the room, but Fluffy came in. Fluffy being bigger and fast reached the middle first. He jumped right into it.

Light washed over the Earth. Everything was going back to normal. Harry looked around the room but couldn't see Buffy anywhere.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up to see Ron and Hermione run into the room. Hermione hugged Harry, and Ron smiled at Harry. He returned it.

"Oh Harry! Im so glad you fixed everything! This was the most odd day ever." Hermione cried.

"Lets never let that happen again." Ron suggested.

"Ron you do know, you hit me with a crow bar" Harry said

"Really?"

"Yep."

**That Night at Dinner **

"I would like to thank Harry Potter, for fixing the world back to normal. I think we should also have a moment of silence for Fluffy." Dumbledore announced.

Every one in the Great Hall started to talk "Whose Fluffy?"

"Quite! I said a moment of silence." Dumbledore yelled.

Everyone went quite for a moment, ate dinner, and lived out life.

**The End **

**I would like to thank very one who reads and reviews me THANKS I have a lot of one shots if you want to read them there is "How he really died"and "Password" well later! **


End file.
